If We Were a Movie
by WithoutLove.LifeIsLike
Summary: Boy and girl are best friends. Girl falls for boy. Boy falls for different girl. It's just like a movie. Oneshot. Loosely based off of "If We Were a Movie" by Miley Cyrus. Kind of a drabble. AU


_If we were a movie_

_You'd be the right guy_

_And I'd be the best friend_

_That you'd fall in love with_

Troy Bolton had always wished his life would be more like a movie. Frightening chase scenes at night, pranks that played out just perfectly, even romantic kisses in the rain. Gabriella Montez, his best friend, always teased him about this desire. She joked that if a movie like moment presented itself to him, he wouldn't know what to do with himself.

"You would panic," she told him one day when he revealed his craving for a movie-magic moment to occur. "You wouldn't know what to do. Movies are movies and life isn't scripted."

Gabriella never meant to fall for her best friend. Much to her dismay, it just sort of happened. It was unexpected to say the least, and she wasn't even sure when exactly the change in her feelings occurred, but it did. And while she wasn't sure if she was really in love, she knew that her feelings for Troy ran deeper than just friendship. It may not have been easy, but Gabriella played her part of the best friend perfectly. However when senior year rolled around and Troy found himself falling in love with another girl, things became tense between the two friends.

When Troy first introduced Gabriella to his new girlfriend, she had been taken aback. She had always assumed that eventually her and Troy would end up together, just like in the movies he always told her about. The idea of another girl in Troy's life had thrown her for a loop and she was unsure how to react to the sudden twist in the plot.

"Gabriella," Troy exclaimed, making his way over to his best friend's locker. "Hey. It's raining again. Can I give you a lift home?"

"Doesn't Anna need a ride?" Gabriella sighed, referring to Troy's girlfriend.

"No she has a car. You know that," he said, slightly annoyed at his best friend's sarcasm.

"I guess I forgot. Sorry."

"So… do you need a ride?"

"Yeah," she smiled tightly. "Thanks."

The two drove home together with no sounds of laughter or conversation, just the songs that played on the radio. Whenever these silences occurred, Gabriella wondered what Troy was thinking. It seemed that anytime there was a lull in conversation, Gabriella would, in her mind, play out the moment where Troy finally confronts her about her feelings for him. She figured that the moment would have to happen eventually… Troy couldn't play dumb forever, right? Troy pulled onto Gabriella's street and stopped in front of her house. They both got out of the car just as the rain began to fall faster. Troy started to head towards her front door but he stopped when he saw Gabriella standing on the street letting the rain fall down on her.

"Gabi! What are you doing?" He said, rushing over to her.

"It's raining," she said, smiling.

"I know," he chuckled. "If I knew it was going to be raining this hard maybe I would have brought Anna home. Still haven't had my kiss in the rain yet."

"You didn't have to take me home," Gabriella replied coldly.

"Gabi, I was kidding. Come on, you know. Like in the movies where the guy kisses his girl in the rain," he said as the rain continued to fall, soaking them both.

"Yeah, I know what you meant Troy. I always know what you mean," she said bitterly.

"Gabriella, do you not like Anna?" Troy asked apprehensively, almost not wanting to know the truth that he knew would come out if he pushed it.

"I'd rather not answer that," she told him, looking away.

"Gabriella, I'm sick of playing this game with you!" He began to raise his voice, slightly startling her. "You think I don't notice the tone you use when ever you say Anna's name? Or the way you tense up every time I mention her? What is going on? What did she ever do to you?"

"Nothing, Troy! She didn't do anything!"

"Then what is your problem with her?"

"I don't know," Gabriella said, tears threatening to fall.

"Well that's not good enough, Gabi!"

"Troy, me answering that question would open up a can of worms that neither of us wants opened and you know it!" Gabriella yelled back. The rain was pouring and slapping loudly against the pavement.

"No, I don't know it, Gabriella! What are you talking about?!"

"I'm tired of dancing around this, Troy!"

"Dancing around what?! What are you talking about?! I don't understand why you can't just be happy for me! I finally got my movie like-"

"Oh shut up! You want a movie like moment, Troy? Well here it is! You want to know why I can't stand to see you two together? Why I don't like to talk about her, or hear about her? You want to hear me say it out loud? It's because I'm your best friend, and I can't fucking help that I'm falling in love with you!" Tears were streaming down her face as the two stood staring at each other. Troy was shocked. He couldn't believe those words just came out of her mouth.

"Gabriella…" Troy started, walking towards her.

"Troy… just don't. I know what you're going to say and I know it's not what I want to hear," she cried softly, turning around and running back into the house.

It took Troy a moment, but after what she said sank in he hurried to follow her into her house and up to her room. The two were still dripping wet and the cold air inside her house made them both shiver.

"Go away, Troy," Gabriella sniffed as she heard him open her bedroom door. Ignoring her request, he sat down next to her and looked down at his feet.

"So I guess you were right," he sighed, finally looking up at her. It broke his heart when she looked back at him with tears in her eyes.

"About what?" She asked, voice cracking.

"That could not have been more like a movie," he explained. "And I have no idea what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, Troy. I know you don't feel the same way," she said sadly, looking away. Silence took over the room for a short moment before Troy spoke up.

"I'm sorry, Gabi. I wish I felt the same, but I just… don't. I'm really sorry," he told her again. He felt her body shake slightly and he reluctantly put his arm around her and pulled her into him. He held her tightly while she cried into his shoulder.

"But Gabriella… just because I don't love you in that way doesn't mean I don't love you. You're my best friend."

"I'm sorry, Troy. I should have just kept my mouth shut so you could keep pretending you didn't know and things didn't have to be weird between us," she cried softly.

"Gabriella… I had NO idea…"

"Come on, Troy. You're not stupid and neither am I. I know you knew. How could you not?"

"I may not be stupid, but I am apparently oblivious. I really didn't know, Gabi." Silence. "I'm glad you told me though," he added thoughtfully. "Aren't you?"

"I guess," she whispered as he allowed her to pull away.

"You're my best friend, Gabi," he said again, using his thumbs to wipe away her tears. "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. You're my best friend too, you know," she said, attempting a smile. He smiled back at her and raised his eyebrow when she let out a groan.

"I can't believe that just happened," she sighed with frustration.

"Well believe it. Who would have thought?"

"Who would have thought what?"

"That you'd be better at movie like moments than me." Troy grinned sheepishly and Gabriella let out a small giggle through her tears.

It wasn't the romantic comedy that Gabriella had hoped for and it certainly wasn't the "Made of Honor" moment that Troy expected to happen. It was simply a tragic tale of an unrequited love, just like the ones you see in the movies.


End file.
